NU'EST
NU'EST (Hangul: 뉴이스트; acronym for New Establish Style Tempo, formerly known as Pledis Boys) is a South Korean boy group formed by Pledis Entertainment in 2012. The group consists of JR, Aron, Baekho, Minhyun, and Ren. History Pre-debut Prior to debut, NU'EST made numerous appearances in their labelmates' music releases. NU'EST were backup dancers for After School Blue's Wonder Boy, and appeared in their label's Christmas release Love Letter, along with releasing their own music video for the song. JR also appeared in Orange Caramel's Bangkok City music video and was also featured in Uee's solo song Sok Sok Sok. Baekho appeared in After School's Play Ur Love music video, and Minhyun starred in Orange Caramel's Shanghai Romance music video. JR, Minhyun, Aron, and Ren were featured, along with After School's Lizzy, in a commercial for New Balance. JR and Baekho appeared on KBS‘s “Hello” and were revealed by After School Kahi as two of the members of the group. This drew attention from the viewers, so they became a topic of interest on the internet 2012–2014: Re:BIRTH and Japanese debut NU'EST made their debut with their first single Face on 15 March, with their debut stage on M! Countdown that same day. NU'EST began airing their first reality show, Making of a Star: NU'EST Landing Operation, during their promotional period. NU'EST returned with their first mini album, Action, on 11 July and became ambassadors for Korea's Scout Association. During their promotional period and the rest of the year, NU'EST began to expand to the global market, having events in Japan, Australia, other parts of Asia, and the United States, including KCON. During December, NU'EST began endorsements with McDonald’s. Baekho and Ren began acting with appearances in labelmate Uee's drama Jeon Woo-chi during January. NU'EST returned with the second mini album, Hello, on 13 February. During the promotional period, NU'EST was cast for SBS MTV Diary, along with their now former label mate Hello Venus. On 8 April, Aron became a DJ for Arirang's Music Access. NU'EST returned on 22 August with their third mini-album Sleep Talking. NU'EST began to enter the Chinese market in November with the addition of a new member Jason, exclusively for Chinese promotions, undertaking the name NU'EST-M for the project. NU'EST-M recorded Chinese versions of Face and Sleep Talking and promoted them throughout China. During December, Minhyun began acting and was made a regular for the sitcom Reckless Family 3. To celebrate Music Core's 400th episode, Ren performed Girl's Day's Something along with BTOB's Minhyuk, A-JAX's Seungjin, and VIXX's Hongbin. NU'EST returned on 9 July with their first full album Re:BIRTH with "Good Bye Bye" as the title track. NU'EST debuted in Japan with their single Shalala Ring on 5 November. 2015–2016: Japanese promotion, Q Is and Canvas NU'EST released a digital single I'm Bad,on 27 February 2015, with a limited edition physical release on 15 March 2015 to celebrate their third anniversary. Baekho did not appear on the title track due to him still recovering from his vocal cord polyps surgery, but did appear on the B-side track. On 2 April, Minhyun collabrated with Korean indie artist Fromm on the single "The Aftermath." On 19 April 2015, Aron ended his position as a DJ at Arirang's Music Access. NU'EST released their second Japanese single Na.Na.Na on 20 May. On 14 August 2015, Aron took up a position as a DJ on SBS PopAsia with his own show Aron's Hangout. NU'EST released their first Japanese album on Bridge the World, on 18 November 2015, after pre-releasing tracks Bridge the World, Cherry, Access To You and Eternal Rain. NU'EST returned on 17 February 2016, with their fourth mini album Q Is and the title track "Overcome". They began promotions for the album the following day. They released their fifth mini album Canvas and the accompanying single "Love Paint (Every Afternoon)" on 29 August 2016. After four years of promotion, the group finally received their first music show nomination on The Show. As of 20 September, they have been nominated for 1st place three times in a row. On 6 October 2016, the music video for the new duet track "Daybreak" from the group's extended play Canvas was released. The unit is made up of Minhyun and JR. They also released a choreography video for Look and said to have filmed a music video for R.L.T.L both from their Canvas album. 2017–present: Produce 101 season 2 Four out of the five members (JR, Minhyun, Baekho and Ren) participated in the reality television series Produce 101 Season 2 during the first half of 2017. While they appeared on the show, NU'EST's previous releases returned to the domestic charts. The series concluded with one of the four competing members, Minhyun, ranking 9th and becoming a member of the temporary boy group Wanna One. Due to the nature of the contract given to all the winners, Minhyun will promote as a member of Wanna One until December 2018, after which he will return to promote as a regular member of NU'EST again. The remaining four members are scheduled to have a comeback in the second half of the year as a subgroup called NU'EST W, although no date has been announced yet. The W reportedly stands for the word 'Wait', to signal the waiting of Minhyun's return to promote with the group as NU'EST. On July 25, the unit released a special single album titled If You, topping various digital music charts upon release. Subgroups *NU'EST M *NU'EST W Discography Main article: NU'EST Discography *Re:Birth (2014) *Bridge the World (2015) Videography See also: NU'EST Videography Concert tours *NU'EST "The 1st Face to Face"(2012) *NU'EST Show Time In Seoul (2013) *NU'EST Debut 1st Anniversary Live Show Time (2013) *NU'EST L.O.Λ.E. TOUR (2013) *NU'EST Debut 2nd Anniversary Live Show Time 2 (2014) *NU'EST Japan Tour One L.O.∧.E (2014) *NU'EST Latinoamerica Tour (2014) *NU'EST Autumn Live (2014) *Re:Sponse Europe Tour (2014) *NU'EST Re:Birth In Thailand (2014) *NU'EST Live Tour Show Time 3 (2015) *NU'EST First Solo Show In Dallas (2015) *NU'EST Summer Vacation In Korea (2015) *NU'EST World Tour Concert RE:VIVE (2015) *NU'EST Japan Tour "Bridge the World" (2015) *NU'EST "Bridge the World Live" (2015) *NU'EST Live Tour Show Time 4 (2016) Gallery Category:NU'EST